


Quickie

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo gets lonely, so he follows Phasma on a mission.





	

He’s fighting the fog in his mind. He’s fighting it _hard_. This mission isn’t adequately diverting, and he just can’t keep his attention span from wandering. There is no _need_ for him to be here, even if he’d insisted.

(He’d wanted more time with her, and she saw straight through it, but if anyone else did, they were too smart to say as much.)

It’s just so boring, even though she’s here. The troopers all disperse, and he jolts from his reverie (going through memories from two years ago, his old favourite holo, a song he can’t stop remembering, and wondering what they’ll do when they get home) when a mechanically-adjusted voice asks:

“What did you expect, Sir?”  


“What?”  


“I told you it was routine.”  


Fuck. His eyes roll under his mask, but he knows she knows. “It’s important to keep in touch with the… bigger picture.”

“You get lonely without me,” she teases.   


It’s true. He does. And he’s not going to control her to stop her doing things she needs to, but this is really not as fun a bonding activity as he thought. She walks closer, blaster cradled across her chest. 

“Admit it.”  


“Admit I like spending time with you? Why is that a surprise?” he asks.  


She turns the blaster towards him (which is so, so, so not like her, she knows better) and nudges the muzzle at his belly. He’s confused until she slips it lower, grinding it slowly between his legs like _he’s_ the female. Quite despite himself, his thighs part to allow the touches, rough and hard. 

“Admit it, Sir.”  


“I like to spend time with you,” he admits, feeling the thrill of arousal shock through him. The weapon pushes harder, and it’s an inelegant touch. Difficult to get just right, and he’s squirming over it.  


But two can play at that game. He doesn’t use his hands at all, just a stirring of the Force under her armour, stroking at the smart, black panties she has against her skin. 

No eyebrow visible, but the cock of her head says all he needs to know. The blaster drags between his legs at the speed she wants, and he makes sure he echoes the sensation against her genitals, so she’s stroking them both off, and neither of them uses their hands. Not directly.

“And?” she pushes.  


“When you go away on missions, I get jealous.”  


“…of what?”  


“Other people getting your time,” he admits, and he moves a hand to pull through his clothing and slip his cock out. It’s already full and hard, and he lines it up with the blaster, stroking them both together like it’s her dick and his. It feels good and he makes sure the slide of his glove over his palm echoes as a gentle penetration of her closed lips, too. He fucks against the weapon, and gives her a good, firm shaft inside her shell.   


“I’m working.”  


“Clearly,” he smirks, and makes sure there’s a gentle buzz over her clit. Like his fingers or his tongue flicking at it as she’s penetrated deeply. The weapon is not smooth, but the bumps make it feel all the much better against his cock.   


“I h-have duties to…”  


“I’ll make it quick,” he says, and grabs her neck with his other hand. Her own clutch at the handgrip of her weapon, and she rocks her hips against the subtle penetration below everything. He can’t quite feel the slick sensation, but he can feel her arousal, and that’s enough for now. They do have to go back to work, soon, so he ramps up the touches.  


“Sir…”  


“Shh. I’ll do it properly, later. This is just to take the edge off.”  


The slight clank of plates together, the helpless rocking of her body against his intent, the way it hurts a little when he rubs his own dick harder. He spreads her inside, giving her that stretch she loves, parting her vagina around his thoughts, knowing she’ll be left gaping and wanting all the way back to the ship. All the way back to their rooms, where he can fuck her properly. The buzzing on her clit gets too much for her, and she grunts in an effort to keep her cries down. Her body begs for harder, for deeper, but he’s just taking the very crest of their need off, and he beats his cock so hard it spurts all over her uniform. 

White dribbles over silver, and her parts dribble wetly into her panties. The juices soak through the fabric, and he can’t wait to bury his face there and breathe in deeply.

Kylo grabs the edge of his robe and wipes over her come-splashed belly-piece, then tucks his cock away. 

“Later.”  


She nods. 

It wasn’t such a wasted trip, after all.


End file.
